Heart And Flesh
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: Ketika segumpal darah telah busuk, maka seluruh dagingnya akan ikut membusuk. rate M for violence dedicated for halloween event #JustLikeTT


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Warning! killer, slasher, OOC'ness, Gajeness, bashing chara (i hope not), humor ga berasa humor, chara(s) death, dan yang pashty tydac sesuay EYD.**

 **Read it, please~**

* * *

Inaho memperhatikannya lagi hari ini. Slaine bisa merasakan tatapan datar yang mengarah padanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda aneh maniak telur itu selalu memperhatikannya terus-menerus belakangan ini. Namun Slaine enggan untuk memikirkan, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa pemuda bersurai platina ini tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Maksudnya, yang Slaine tahu, Inaho tidak-belum-pernah memiliki ketertarikan terhadap makhluk hidup lain kecuali telur...atau jeruk (itupun jika kedua benda tersebut termasuk kategori makhluk hidup). Lalu sekarang Inaho tertarik pada Slaine? Mungkinkah ini artinya Inaho mulai sadar bahwa masih ada makhluk hidup lain di sekitarnya? Atau bagi Inaho, Slaine termasuk kelompok telur dan jeruk? Tau dah, memikirkan Inaho itu seperti menghitung bintang. Tidak ada habisnya dan buang-buang waktu.

"Slaine, kamu seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Pikiran Slaine terpecah saat mendengar suara Asseylum menyambangi telinganya.

Menoleh ke samping, Slaine memasang senyum menghadap Asseylum dan berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Asseylum-san. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok. Anda tidak usah cemas begitu." jawabnya jujur. Lah Inaho memang tidak penting kan?

"Apa kamu memikirkan tentang keluargamu lagi, Slaine? Ah! Maaf, aku salah bicara!"

Slaine terdiam, kembali tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri. Kali ini orang tuanya yang dia pikirkan. Terima kasih pada Asseylum-walau mungkin dia tidak sengaja mengatakan itu- pikiran pemuda bersurai platina kini dipenuhi memori tentang orang tuanya. Tentang ayahnya yang mati akibat jatuh dari atap. Bunuh diri, asumsi pihak kepolisian. Akibat depresi karena ditinggalkan istrinya yang mati gara-gara diserang perampok, itu yang dikatakan pihak penyelidik. Kedua tangan Slaine bergetar mengingatnya. Kepala bersurai platina menunduk, menutupi raut wajah yang terlihat.

Asseylum semakin merasa tidak enak hati, "A-aku sungguh minta maaf, Slaine. Aku benar-benar... yang tadi itu aku ha-hanya asal bicara. Maaf!" katanya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Bahu Asseylum ditahan oleh sepasang tangan pucat bergetar. Slaine mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan senyum yang meneriakkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Sangat kontras dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu, Asseylum-san. Aku tidak apa-apa." Slaine melepaskan tangannya di bahu Asseylum, "Aku tadi hanya sedikit teringat mereka, lagipula aku-"

TEEETTTTT!

Asseylum tidak mendengar perkataan Slaine yang barusan karena terinterupsi oleh suara bel masuk yang berkumandang.

"Anu, kau tadi bilang apa Slaine?"

"Eh? Aku bil-ah, Magbaregde-sensei sudah datang, Asseylum-san."

"Huh? Oh, iya!"

Slaine dan Asseylum menghentikan percakapan mereka. Lalu memberi salam pada Magbaredge-sensei bersama siswa lainnya.

Slaine berusaha keras agar bisa fokus pada penjelasan senseinya. Pembicaraan antara ia dengan Asseylum tadi masih mempengaruhi pikirannya. Tangannya belum berhenti bergetar sejak tadi. Bahkan kini nafasnya mulai memberat. Dia benar-benar hampir melewati batas.

"Saazbaum-san? Ada masalah?" Slaine agak terlonjak saat namanya dipanggil secara mendadak.

"T-tidak ada, miss." dia menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

Sebagian temannya kini menatapnya penasaran, beberapa menatap prihatin, dan satu orang menatapnya penuh rasa sesal. Beberapa juga menanyakan keadaannya dan ada pula yang menyuruhnya minta izin saja. Tetapi Slaine bersikeras untuk tetap melanjutkan pelajaran.

Trick/Treat

Pelajaran usai. Guru pun pergi meninggalkan kelas X Astronomi 1. Dan sungguh, Slaine bisa bernafas agak lega sekarang. Sejak tadi tangannya ga berhenti bergetar loh, membayangkan saja dah terasa pening di pala. Dan lebih baik dia segera pulang untuk menenangkan diri. Slaine berdiri setelah selesai membereskan peralatannya. Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada teman sekelasnya dan pamit untuk pulang duluan. Dia melangkah dengan langkah panjang, dan sepasang mata merah mengikuti arah langkahnya sampai Slaine menghilang tertelan pintu.

"Slaine! Slaine! Tunggu aku!" Slaine menghentikan langkahnya berbalik badan. Menatap bingung Asseylum mengejarnya dengan susah payah di lorong sekolah.

"Kenapa anda mengejarku, Asseylum-san?"

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Aku khawatir kamu kenapa-napa..." Slaine menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa melihat bagaimana raut wajah Asseylum yang berlebihan di matanya.

"Andalah yang seharusnya aku antarkan pulang. Kenapa bisa terbalik seperti ini?" Slaine tertawa pelan, membuat rona merah muncul di tulang pipi Asseylum.

"Aku mau bertanggung jawab, Slaine. Karena aku, kau menjadi tidak enak badan seperti ini..."

"Bukan salah anda, Asseylum-san," senyuman Slaine mekar di wajahnya. "Tetapi, jika kau tidak keberatan. Kau bisa menemaniku sebentar hari ini. Mau kan?"

Pipi Asseylum semakin merona. Mengangguk kaku, Asseylum menjawab, "Tentu! Tentu aku mau!" Senyuman Slaine semakin lebar mendengar jawabannya.

Dan sepasang dara yang-uhuk! Salah naskah! Dan keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka keluar sekolah menuju rumah Slaine. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan dengan hening, pun tanpa menyadari interaksi keduanya dari tadi dilihat oleh Inaho.

Sampai di rumah Slaine, Asseylum dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu. Sementara satu-satunya tuan rumah menyiapkan dua gelas teh sebagai jamuan. Mereka meminum teh bersama dan mengobrol ringan tentang pelajaran hari ini. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

Trick/Treat

Inaho benar-benar payah dalam mengendalikan rasa penasarannya. Tapi bau busuk yang menguar dari tubuh Slaine memang tidak bisa dianggap sepele. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling sekeras apa pun keinginannya untuk mengalihkan wajah dari pemilik surai platina itu. Walaupun Inaho sudah tahu perihal kenapa bau Slaine sangat tidak mengenakkan. But, you all already know that curiousity always win then safety, eh?

Terkadang dia membenci penciumannya yang kelewat aneh, hidungnya dapat mengenali sifat dasar seseorang. Jika aromanya manis, maka itulah sifatnya. Dan jika bau dari orang itu busuk, maka begitulah keadaan hatinya. Hati Slaine sudah membusuk sejak lama, Inaho mengetahui itu sejak dulu. Pertama kali hati Slaine berbau busuk adalah ketika ibunya meninggal 5 tahun lalu. Dan semakin parah setelah kematian ayahnya. Padahal sebelumnya bau Slaine kelewat manis hingga Inaho tertarik untuk menjilatnya.

Inaho masih stuck di sana. Bersembunyi dalam semak-semak dekat persimpangan jalan. Dilema antara mengikuti Slaine ke sana atau pulang ke rumahnya seperti biasa. Di tengah kegalauannya, Slaine yang keluar rumah terburu-buru tertangkap oleh netra merah Inaho. Dan niatnya untuk mengikuti Slaine terpecah ketika dia menyadari bahwa Asseylum tidak keluar bersama Slaine.

Penasaran, Inaho meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan mendekati rumah pemilik surai platina. Aroma manis bercampur besi merasuki indra pembaunya. Aroma yang cukup pekat mengingat jarak Inaho dengan rumah Slaine berkisar 17 meter. Inaho mempercepat langkahnya. Membuka pintu yang tak terkunci untuk kemudian membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Di depannya, tersaji pandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Lantai penuh akan cipratan darah dan ceceran daging hasil mutilasi asal-asalan. Pun di dekat sofa terdapat kepala yang terpisah dari lehernya dengan saluran pernafasan dan kerongkongan menjuntai meneteskan darah segar. Lalu di meja besi tersaji hati, jantung, usus, dan organ dalam lain yang dibredeli secara acak.

Inaho menutup mulut serta hidungnya. Ini buruk.

Trick/Treat

Slaine melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyeimbangkan belajaan di pelukannya. Dia dengan bodohnya lupa untuk menutup pintu. Jika ada anak tetangga yang iseng berkunjung lalu melihat apa yang ada di rumahnya, dia dengan terpaksa harus melenyapkan saksi mata. Sebenarnya dia menyayangkan OCD-nya yang kambuh hingga harus membunuh Asseylum. Tapi biarlah, nasi sudah menjadi berak, tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Pintu rumah sudah ada di depan muka. Slaine masuk tergesa dan menahan mual melihat pemandangan menjijikan di depan matanya. Inaho duduk berjongkok dan memakan potongan paha mayat Asseylum. Belanjaan Slaine yang berupa alat kebersihan berjatuhan mengelilingi kakinya.

"Oh, Slaine. Kau sudah datang." Itu bukan kalimat tanya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Slaine merinding mendengarnya.

"Ka-ka-kau... Kaizuka Inaho, a-apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Slaine segera menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia masih berfikir jernih untuk tidak mengizinkan orang lain melihat perbuatannya.

"Kau yang menjamuku, kan? Terima kasih atas makanannya." Inaho beralih memakan hati yang ada di atas meja besi. Hati adalah makanan favoritnya.

"Kau... Kukira kau hanyalah maniak telur!"

"Ya, dan kau adalah pembunuh maniak yang membunuh orang tua kandungmu sendiri." dengan santai Inaho menjawab sembari menjilati darah di jarinya. Slaine kebelet mual, sumpah.

"Ugh... Hentikan memakan itu! Itu daging mentah, tahu! Dan bukan salahku kalau aku sakit! Kau pikir aku tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan penyakit yang membuatku selalu merasa bersalah ini?! Dasar kanibal sialan!" Slaine memeluk perutnya, sedang tangan kirinya menutupi mulut.

Inaho menatap prihatin Slaine di depannya, "Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menghentikan diriku setelah mencium baunya." dia membersihkan darah di tangannya dengan tisu basah.

Slaine dan Inaho duduk bersebrangan di sofa panjang setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang ada. Keduanya saling bertatap muka sengit—atau hanya Slaine yang demikian. Hening mencekam yang membuat nafas tercekik. Saling memprediksi apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang di depannya.

"Jadi... Kanibal? Sejak kapan?" Slaine yang pertama membuka suara.

Inaho menatapnya lurus, "Kau tahu kan, aku dan kakakku dulunya anak panti," jeda sedikit menunggu jawaban Slaine. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dulu aku sering di bully oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar dariku karena iri. Lalu aku menggigit tangan salah satu diantaranya hingga dia berdarah dan aku meminum sedikit darahnya." Itu kata terpanjang yang Slaine pernah dengar keluar dari mulut Inaho. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di benak Slaine, "hanya itu yang membuat begitu?"

"Bukan, itu hanya awalnya. Aku memakan daging pertamaku saat mengikuti kakakku bekerja. Rasa penasaranku terlalu besar, jadi waktu melihat ada mayat, aku ingin mencicipinya... Sekarang giliranmu."

"Tunggu, lalu kakakmu tahu mengenai ini?"

"Tidak, Yuki-nee tidak boleh tahu mengenai ini. Giliranmu." Mata Inaho sedikit menajam, menginginkan jawaban.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku memiliki OCD setelah aku tanpa sengaja membunuh ibuku. Ayahku tahu itu dan berusaha untuk menyembuhkanku walau hal itu hanya membuat penyakitku semakin tidak terkendalikan. Dia bahkan pernah memasungku setelah tahu aku membunuh lagi saat kelulusan SMP," Slaine menghela nafas, "Dan dua bulan lalu aku berniat bunuh diri karena aku frustasi dengan gejala yang muncul. Ayahku tahu, dan mengizinkanku mendorongnya dari atap...ugh, itu..." Slaine tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia tak sampai hati menceritakan kejadian itu. Saat dimana dia mendorong ayahnya dan melihat ayahnya menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Slaine tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Inaho yang simpati memangkas jarak dan memeluknya. Membiarkan Slaine bersandar di bahunya untuk kali ini.

Inaho berpikir dalam aksinya, mungkin begini juga tidak apa-apa. lagipula dia dan Slaine sama-sama telah membuka kartu masing-masing.

Trick/Treat

"Mulai sekarang jangan memakan mayat lagi, Kaizuka. Itu menjijikan, tahu!"

"Jadi, kalau bukan mayat boleh? Jadi aku boleh memakanmu, Slaine?"

"Bukan itu yang kumak—HEI! ORENJIII! JANGAN MENDEKAT! MENJAUH DARIKUUU!"

"Kau tahu, Slaine. Segumpal darah yang membusuk akan membuat seluruh tubuh ikut menjadi busuk. Walaupun aku tidak suka memakan daging busuk, kurasa kau bisa menjadi pengecualian."

End

* * *

 **Pasti pada nyadar deh, kenapa Slaine yang awalnya manggil Asseylum pake "Anda" berubah menjadi "Kau" :3**

 **Itu tanda kalau sisi gilanya Slaine muncul~ Jadi jika sisi gilanya dalam mode : on cara bicaranya juga akan berubah.**

 **Daku ga tau ini misterinya kerasa apa kagak, pengen kuganti yang satunya. Tapi aku ga begitu tau dunia penari TwT (yang satu horror & misteri tentang seorang penari getoh)**

 **Lagipula yang satunya ada hantu, aku ga suka hantu. #digetok /dasarcemen**

 **Jadi disini Slaine punya penyakit OCD yang membuatnya harus membunuh orang tiap dua bulan sekali atau kalau tidak, syarafnya bakal mengejang terus-menerus dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.**

 **Sementara Inaho, punya kemampuan mencium bau orang lain juga gara-gara keseringan makan daging mayat. Dia ga pembunuh kok, hanya kanibal berstatus jinak. #dimakan**

 **Apalagi ya?**

 **Udah kali ya?**

 **Hemmm, ya udah, terima kasih sudah mau baca atau yang sekedar mampir~**

 **Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya~**


End file.
